Cappuccino Boy
by PeoniesandPoppies
Summary: You give me a different fake name everytime you come into this damn coffee shop and I just want to know your real name because you are super cute, but here I am scrawling "Batman" onto your stupid cappuccino.- Nalu/ Gruvia one shot.


**Cappuccino Boy**

prompt from nerds-are-cool on Tumblr.

Coffee Shop AU

* * *

Lucy felt a nudge to her side as she prepared someones sea salt and caramel frappe.

Juvia, her co worker and close friend was trying to get her attention.

"Hm?" She hummed audibly in response to her friend's nudging.

"He's here!" She whispered loudly into Lucy's ear.

Lucy turned around to see that boy with the cute smile and pink hair waiting for her at the counter.

Really, he was waiting for anyone to provide him service, but since all of them knew that Lucy had a thing for him, they all refused to let anyone else serve him.

Lucy looked to Juvia with pleading eyes, begging her to just this once take his order, but she shook her head in defiance.

She pointed to him and sent her off in a shooing motion. Lucy groaned, but complied.

This guy had been coming in at least once a week with his dark haired buddy whom Juvia was pretty smitten with, actually.

Every time they came in and gave their order, which was no longer necessary as they had it memorized now, they always gave fake names.

Silly names. Lucy couldn't even begin to list how many names. She knew for sure they had gone through all of the Avengers, Suicide Squad, and even Star wars characters.

They had been coming in for months and she still didn't know his or his stupid friend's names.

She was so frustrated with him. He was just so damn cute and all she wanted was a name to go with that stupid adorable face.

And maybe a date... Okay, maybe that is a bit presumptuous, but a girl can dream, okay?

She pulled out a grande and readied her sharpie.

"Cappuccino boy... What'll the name be today?" She asked in a dull monotone.

He was so damn cute, but she had just about had it with his damn code names.

He chuckled and turned his head back to his friend who was stealing glances at Juvia, which she was happily reciprocating.

Lucy rolled her eyes and held back the urge to tell them to quit eye fucking already.

The friend whispered something to him and he nodded before turning back to Lucy.

"Batman." He said proudly.

Lucy set the cup on the counter and capped her sharpie. She put both palms on the counter and scowled.

"Are you serious?" She asked angrily.

He smiled wide and crossed his arms.

"What? I'm Batman."

She stared at him blankly as she slowly uncapped her sharpie and picked the cup back up.

She messily scrawled "Batman" onto the cup without even looking down. She didn't care if it was illegible.

Who fucking cares at this point?

IT'S BEEN MONTHS. MONTHS.

MONTHS.

Lucy was so done.

"You already know the total, Bat boy." She held out her hand for his payment.

He smiled and handed her 5 Jewel.

She fake smiled back and took the cash. She tossed his receipt, he never wanted it, and turned away from the counter to prepare his drink.

Juvia stepped to the register to help his friend.

It was so painfully obvious that they were into each other. Lucy just wanted to smash their heads together.

She worked carefully on his drink as always.

He annoyed her, but she really liked him and always took extra care to make sure his drink was just right.

When it was finished, she made a decision.

She took a cardboard cup cover from under the counter and wrote her number and name across it.

Sure, it was bold and he probably wasn't into her, but she was tired of waiting for nothing.

If he didn't feel that way maybe he would stop coming in.

Unfortunately, that thought didn't settle well with her.

She was about to remove the cardboard covering and toss it when she heard him clear his throat behind her.

Right... He could see her.

Shit. She was caught.

She slowly turned around with the drink in her hand. She slid it across the counter and smiled sheepishly.

"Have a nice day." She laughed awkwardly and turned away to hide her shame.

Shortly after she turned away, Juvia handed over the friend's order with a vibrant smile.

"Have a good day, Superman!" She giggled.

Lucy cringed.

They were so LAME.

Juvia bounced over to Lucy and bumped her with her hip.

"Did Lucy San see the way he looked at Juvia! She squealed quietly.

Lucy nodded and sucked in a breath.

"Oh, boy did I ever..." She sighed with wide eyes as she wiped the counter.

"Odd... They're still here... Oh, no! Did Juvia make his peppermint frappe wrong?" She began to panic.

Lucy matched her panic and turned her head.

They were sitting at a table in the corner, watching them and talking quietly to one another.

Oh, no. This is bad.

Lucy immediately blamed her note. Great. Fan fucking tastic.

She ducked under the counter and sat on the floor. The shop was pretty empty because it was currently one of their daily slow hours.

As a matter of fact, they were the only one's there.

Juvia stared down at Lucy, worried.

"What's wrong, Lucy San?"

Lucy sighed and tossed her head back.

"I put my name and number on his cup." She whispered in a panicky tone.

Juvia's eyes widened and she smiled, bouncing up and down with excitement, which only gave peppermint boy more to look at.

"Juvia, stop bouncing like that. Your jiggly-puffs are trying to escape."

Juvia stopped bouncing and adjusted herself, stealing a quick embarrassed glance towards the guys.

Peppermint boy was definitely looking.

Her cheeks turned a deep crimson and she joined Lucy on the floor behind the counter.

"What is Lucy San upset for?"

Juvia knew that Lucy really liked cappuccino boy, so why was this a problem?

"Is Lucy San afraid of rejection?" She asked carefully.

Lucky laughed sarcastically.

"No. I can handle the rejection. I just don't know if I can handle never seeing him again. What if it bothered him so much he never came back?"

Juvia pouted and thought of peppermint boy never coming back.

She didn't like it.

Juvia was about to get up and march over to the boys to right the situation when they heard a knock on the counter.

They both tilted their heads back to look up.

Peering over the counter at them were none other than cappuccino and peppermint boy. Both girls immediately shot up from the floor.

Lucy cleared her throat and dusted her apron.

"Was something wrong with your orders today?"

She reached for a cup, but cappuccino boy stopped her.

When his rough hands touched her bare arm it sent electric tingles through her body.

"No, it was perfect. It's always perfect." He said with a warm smile.

Lucy pulled her arm back and shifted in place.

"Oh... Then... How can we help you?" She looked between the two boys nervously.

Juvia's eyes never left her little peppermint.

"Uh... Here." He handed her a flyer and peppermint boy did the same, handing a flyer to Juvia.

"Wait... So... You guys are in a band?" Lucy smiled and laughed.

This was the first real thing she had ever learned about cappuccino boy that had nothing to do with his coffee order.

"Yep. And we were wondering, you know... if you guys have time off or anything... If you would want to come watch us play at Fairy Tail, maybe?"

He was so shy. Could he get more adorable. Lucy nodded. From the corner of her eye she could see Juvia trying her damnedest not to bounce.

Lucy sighed and grabbed Juvia's hand and began bouncing excitedly.

With a big smile, Juvia started bouncing, too. Lucy knew it was killing Juvia to stay still, so if she was gonna bounce, Lucy would, too.

But just this once.

They guys looked confused, but when their eyes started drifting, Lucy did an "Eyes up here" hand motion.

They quit bouncing after only a few seconds. Juvia just needed to expel some energy.

"Sorry about that. Yeah. We'll go. Saturday night at 8, right?" Juvia squeezed her hand mercilessly as they waited for an answer.

They nodded.

"Yep. Don't forget. Fairy Tail!" They both turned and waved to the girls as they exited the shop.

Fairy Tail was a local bar, only a block from the coffee shop.

Juvia squealed loudly when they left.

"Why are you so excited? We still don't know their names." Lucy whined.

Juvia smiled and pointed to her flyer.

On the flyer was a picture of the band and over each of the guys were their names.

"Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, huh?" Lucy mused aloud.

It was a band made up of 6 guys. Pretty large, Lucy thought.

The names above the guys read : Jellal Fernandez, Bass. Gajeel Redfox, electric guitar. Gray Fullbuster, electric guitar. Natsu Dragneel, vocals.

Rogue Cheney, Drums. Sting Eucliffe, keyboard.

Wow. They really had the whole shebang.

She wondered if they were any good, or if maybe she had ever heard their music before. She looked to the top of the page for the band name.

Star Slayer.

She choked back laughter.

She decided to read their song titles listed before judging. Two stood out.

' _Cappuccino Gir_ l' and ' _Baby Blue_ '.

Lucy grabbed Juvia's arm and squeezed.

"Juvia... I ... I think they wrote songs about us..." She stammered.

Juvia looked at the set list and gasped.

"Does Lucy San really think so?"

Lucy raised her brows and frowned.

"Cappuccino Girl? And I can only imagine that Baby Blue is referring to you..." She teased as she flipped her cerulean tresses from her shoulder.

Juvia squirmed in place and giggled.

"Oh, Juvia is so excited."

Lucy laughed and nodded.

"Yeah... Me too."

* * *

The week came and went and Saturday was now upon them. As soon as they got off work, the girls headed straight to their apartment that they shared.

They tried on outfits for two hours straight before reaching a decision.

Lucy settled on a black mini dress with a matching leather jacket and thigh high boots. She let her golden hair flow free.

Out of it's usual ponytail, it fell to the top of her rear.

Juvia decided on a navy blue long sleeve turtle neck and medium wash skinny jeans.

The shirt also had a sweetheart neckline cut into it to expose cleavage.

She dressed it up with brown thigh high boots and a soft smokey eye.

Her hair was down and wavy as usual, coming to her mid back.

When they were finally dressed and ready, they started walking to Fairy Tail.

They made it there in about 30 minutes, giving them 30 more minutes to find a place to settle.

They shuffled into the bar and found a table that was close to the stage.

They took their seats and waited patiently for the performance to start. The curtains were closed, but movement could be heard on stage.

They must be setting up. After hearing some hushed yelling and symbols crashing, the curtains opened to reveal a pretty cute boy band.

Although none of them really seemed to fit in with the others as far as wardrobe went, it still seemed fitting.

It worked somehow.

Natsu and Gray scanned the crowd and smiled when they saw their coffee girls front and center.

Natsu grabbed the mic and laughed.

"This first song is a little personal... I hope you like it." He winked at Lucy and her heart lurched in her chest.

"Right off the bat? This fucker is gonna sing Cappuccino Girl first? Shit. He really doesn't waste time." She rambled quietly to herself.

Music started playing and Lucy had to admit, the tune was good. She was more concerned with the lyrics, though.

What could he possibly sing about her? He didn't know her?

 ** _Thor, Obi Wan, Joker_**

 ** _All the names I gave you_**

 ** _Every time you lost your mind_**

 ** _I know I irritate you_**

 ** _The way you sound when I'm around_**

 ** _The way your eyes never fall from mine_**

 ** _The way you call me Cappuccino boy_**

 ** _The way you do the things you do_**

 ** _I think I may have fallen for you_**

 ** _All the things I wanna say_**

 ** _They never come out right_**

 ** _I just wanted to say my name_**

 ** _But instead I'm just your Cappuccino boy_**

 ** _Maybe one day I'll have the guts to say_**

 ** _Be my cappuccino girl_**

 ** _Maybe I'll tell you my name_**

 ** _Maybe you'll ask me to stay_**

 ** _Maybe we'll become something more_**

 ** _Than the cappuccino boy and girl_**

 ** _The way you sound when I'm around_**

 ** _The way your eyes never fall from mine_**

 ** _The way you call me Cappuccino boy_**

 ** _the way you do the things you do_**

 ** _I think I may have fallen for you_**

 ** _Maybe one day I'll have the guts to say_**

 ** _Be my cappuccino girl_**

 ** _Maybe I'll tell you my name_**

 ** _Maybe you'll ask me to stay_**

 ** _Maybe we'll become something more_**

 ** _Than the cappuccino boy and girl_**

When the song ended, Lucy was as red as a beet.

Natsu's cheeks were tinted pink and he never stopped smiling at her as he wiped sweat from his brow.

It was... Cute.

The lyrics were a little silly, but she didn't expect them to be too serious. After all, he didn't know anything about her.

But still... She was impressed. Their band was good and having a song written about her kinda boosted her ego a bit if she was being honest.

Natsu stepped away from the mic and took Gray's guitar, while Gray took to the mic.

Juvia sat forward and clutched Lucy's thigh for dear life under the table.

"I wrote this song one night when I couldn't sleep... Baby Blue."

He seemed pretty comfortable on the stage, but when he looked at Juvia as the words "Baby Blue" Exited his mouth, his face reddened and he looked straight ahead.

Awe. He's shy. Who would have known with the way he always stared Juvia down in the shop.

Like before, this melody was also pleasant.

While Cappuccino Girl was a bit more upbeat and kinda pop/rock-ish, Baby blue was a bit softer but still upbeat enough to keep up with Natsu's song.

 ** _You're everywhere_**

 ** _I can't escape this fantasy_**

 ** _It's up above, down below, all around me_**

 ** _I'm going crazy_**

 ** _I can't focus because all I see is_**

 ** _All I see is_**

 ** _Baby blue_**

 ** _It's in the sky, in the waves, in my mind_**

 ** _All around, I'm going insane_**

 ** _I need my baby blue_**

 ** _Nothing else will do_**

 ** _It's in your smile, in your voice, in your eyes_**

 ** _I want your baby blue_**

 ** _I don't know what to do_**

 ** _I wanna scream, I wanna shout_**

 ** _But nothing will come out_**

 ** _I don't know how to tell you_**

 ** _I don't know how to show you_**

 ** _I don't know what I'm doin'_**

 ** _All I know is baby blue_**

 ** _It's in the sky, In the waves, in my mind_**

 ** _I need my baby blue_**

 ** _oh, baby blue_**

 ** _It's in your smile, in your eyes_**

 ** _I want your baby blue_**

 ** _Nothing else will do_**

 ** _I wanna scream, but nothing will come out_**

 ** _I don't know how to tell you_**

 ** _I don't know what I'm doin'_**

 ** _but, oh, I know_**

 ** _baby blue_**

Lucy was pretty sure her thigh would be bruised in the morning if it wasn't already.

Juvia had one hell of a grip.

Lucy pried Juvia's strong, slender fingers from her thigh and shoved her hand back into her own lap.

Juvia was out of it.

"Great. She's broken." Lucy grumbled.

Gray quickly snatched his guitar back from Natsu and took his place off to the side.

It would appear he wasn't used to being front and center basically professing his love for "Baby blue".

Juvia finally snapped out of her trance when a new song started.

This one seemed to be about fire, dragons and battle. Like something you would listen to while beasting on an intense RPG combat based video game.

The girls were into it.

On their typical Saturday nights, the girls would stay up until 3AM eating ice cream and owning underage, fowl mouthed little shits online on Black ops or Halo.

Some nights they would switch off to Garden Warfare or Left 4 Dead. Game nights were a must in their apartment.

7 more songs were played before the show ended.

Lucy had to admit. Star Slayer was a good band.

The girls waited for the boys outside to tell them goodbye.

They came out a few minutes later and Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

"What did ya think?"

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Not bad, Cappuccino boy." She laughed.

His grin only grew wider.

Gray stared at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

Juvia smiled and reached her hand out towards him.

"Can Juvia call peppermint boy, Gray Sama?"

He lifted his head and furrowed his brows.

"Peppermint boy?"

Juvia laughed and continued to hold out her hand timidly.

He looked down and slowly accepted it.

"Well... Gray Sama is definitely better than Peppermint boy." he mumbled.

Juvia squealed and threw her arms around him.

Lucy laughed.

"You got your baby blue." She teased.

Gray stood there in the embrace, blushing furiously, sweating like a sinner in church.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and smiled at the ground.

"So... Whadd'ya say... you wanna be my cappuccino girl?"

he peeked up at her with his golden-olive serpentine like eyes.

"I dunno... I'm more of a vanilla latte girl. Just kidding. Sure, Natsu."

He smiled and low fived Gray who was still in Juvia's overwhelming embrace.

How long had she waited to know his name...

And to think... It all started 7 months ago with a stupid name and a cappuccino.


End file.
